Silba, maldita sea!
by Maki Tasui
Summary: [OneShot] Un caluroso día de entrenamiento se convierte en algo un poco diferente. Hyuu! KuroganeFai. Shonen ai. [Traducido de un original de Ho sama]


_**Hola! xD**_

**Les aviso: éste fic no lo he escrito yo n..nU, pertenece en un 99.9 por ciento a _Ho-sama_ n0n (el otro uno por ciento pertenece a las CLAMP ¬¬, ya que ellas han creado a Kuro-sama y a Fai-chan TTxTT). Lo único que he hecho yo, es traducir el fic n-n. Y por si se lo preguntaban_, SÍ, _tengo permiso de _Ho-sama_ para hacer lo que estoy haciendo ¬¬. El título original es _"Whistle, dammit!"_ xD, y se encuentra en la sección de inglés, por si quieren leerlo x3, o directamente en el profile de _Ho-sama_ n..n. **

**Espero que les guste, porque a mí me encantó 8D.Y ya mejor no los entretengo n.nUu

* * *

****Pareja: Kuro/Fai**

**Advertencia:** Tonterías, onomatopeyas, silbidos y Syaoran estorbando.

**N/A:** Tenía que escribir algo de ésta pareja! Los amo tanto! Es un poco largo… más o menos. Espero que los entretenga, aunque sea un poco.

* * *

**Silba, maldita sea!**

Aunque haga tanto calor como para cocinarse vivo, no es suficiente como para no entrenar. Incluso si la ropa comienza a atascarse en tu cuerpo, y sientes como si tu piel fuera a derretirse para después comenzar a gotear en la hierba amarillenta, muerta y quebradiza; todavía no es calor suficiente.

…O de cualquier modo, ese era el razonamiento de Kurogane. Huelga decir que Syaoran estaba afuera, jadeando y sudando, esgrimiendo su espada supervisado por Kurogane.

Por alguna razón, que solo fastidiaba a Kurogane, Fai y la peluda y malvaviscosa criatura estaban afuera con ellos. Era cada vez más dificil concentrarse en entrenar al chico con el molesto dúo al lado. Con las manos en las caderas y la vista clavada al frente, Kurogane hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlos.

"Hyuu! Syaoran-kun es tan dedicado!" vitoreó Fai con admiración y una sonrisa que no parecía afectada por el intolerable clima. La oreja de Kurogane se agitó con el sonido de la voz de Fai, pero él se mantuvo con la mirada hacia adelante.

"SIPI! Taaaaaaan dedicado!" secundó Mokona. Syaoran sonrió por un segundo, y continuó su entrenamiento con más energía aún. Hizo exactamente lo que su irritable sensei le había enseñado, y sus porristas no-oficiales se emocionaron todavía más cuando lo miraron.

"Hyuu! Hyuu!-" (De nuevo, la distintiva sacudida en la oreja de Kurogane) "-Syaoran-kun! Dentro de poco serás mejor que Kuro-pipi!"

"SYAORAN! DETENTE JUSTO AHÍ!" Kurogane dio un paso hacia delante, bullendo en ira. Aunque, por otra parte, ese era su estado normal.

La brusquedad del grito de Kurogane por poco le provoca a Syaoran un infarto. Parpadeó y apenas pudo sostenerse antes de caer de cara al suelo por el susto. "Q-Qué ocurre, Kurogane-san? No lo estoy haciendo bi -?"

"Entrena tú solo por un momento," lo cortó el hombre, y recibió un lento asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta. "Y TÚ! Ven conmigo!"

"Aaaah! No me jales tan feo!" jimoteó el rubio mientras era llevado por la fuerza. Sin embargo, tan pronto como fue empujado bajo la sombra de un árbol, sus protestas cesaron y encaró a su compañero, mirándolo con curiosidad. ¿Qué podría querer?

"Bien," comenzó Kurogane. "Estoy harto de tus estúpidos ruidos. Si puedo lograr que dejes de hacerlos, aunque sea uno, seré feliz. …Más."

"Hmmm…?" Fai se inclinó hacia delante, "De qué hablas, Kuro-rin?"

"NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!" ladró el otro. "No te enseñaré nada si comienzas a sacarme de quicio."

"Pffft!" Fai quizo caer al suelo rodando por la risa de solo pensar en Kuro-pipi intentando enseñarle algo a_ él, _pero se contuvo solo porque Kurogane parecía hablar en serio. Un dedo travieso se puso a aguijonear el pecho de Kurogane al tiempo que el mago estrechaba los ojos, divertido. "Entonces… qué es lo que vas a enseñarme?"

"Como silbar. No quiero tener que escuchar otro 'HYUU!', oíste?" Kurogane apartó la mano de Fai hacia un lado. "Empezamos a entrenar justo ahora."

"Kya! Entrenamiento! Así que de eso se trataba! Dejaste a Syaoran-kun solo para enseñarme! Soy tan especial para ti? Lo sabía! Sabía que me adorabas más que a nada!" Fai estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el otro con los brazos abiertos, pero una mano se posó en su boca y lo empujó hacia atrás. Era increíble que Fai tuviera que ser una completa molestia todo el tiempo, incluso cuando Kurogane ponía de su parte como para hacer algo por él!

"BASTA! Ahora escucha. Así es como silba un hombre." Kurogane se aclaró la garganta y esperó hasta que toda la atención de Fai estuvo enfocada en él. Se enderezó cuan largo era, en pose derecha y orgullosa, sus labios unidos para formar el más claro y adorable de los silbidos, perfecto para detener a cualquier belleza en la calle. "Fwit! _Fwoooo!_"

Fai se sorprendió. "Guaaaaaau! Asombroso! No sabía que podías hacer eso! Semejante talento oculto -!"

"Seh" coincidió Kurogane, asintiendo con desdén. Ya sabía que era asombroso. "Ahora. Oigamos lo que puedes hacer."

Un destello de timidez y vacilación simuladas apareció en los grandes ojos azules. "Pero… sabes que no puedo…"

"Ese es el punto! Tienes que tratar! Y ahora silba, maldita sea!"

"Eeeeh! De acuerdo…" Fai se quedó muy quieto, y una expresión de profunda concentración (completamente ajena a él) ocultó sus facciones. Kurogane lo observó con espectación. Luego de largos momentos de preparación, Fai sopló suave y casi inaudiblemente.

"Phuu"

"Qué rayos fue eso? Ni siquiera estabas tratando!"

"Claro que si!" se defendió Fai, hacienda pucheros y apretando los puños, adorablemente. "Kuro-wan, eres muy grosero! Ya no quiero que me enseñes, nunca más!"

"Vas a aprender!" El hombre estaba extrañamente determinado a obtener un silbido de Fai. Tal vez era el calor quien provocaba que su mente le engañara haciéndole creer que en efecto, Fai iba a escucharlo y a hacer lo que él le ordenaba. De cualquier modo, volvió a mostrarle otra vez, ya que Fai no lo había logrado a la primera. "Así! …_Fwooo_!"

"Phuu!"

"_Fwoo!_"

"Phuu!"

"FWOO!"

"PHUUUUUUUU!"

"Soplas demasiado fuerte, idiota!" Kurogane resistió el impulso de golpearlo. Fai parecía al borde de las lágrimas y su rostro lucía colorado por el calor y la intensa actividad. Kurogane se obligó a tranquilizarse para poder enseñarle al rubio apropiadamente. Llevó una mano a la boca de Fai y forzó sus labios a formar una pequeña "O". Kurogane hizo lo propio y silbó otra vez. "Así. Mantén tus labios de ésta manera y sopla suavemente."

"Phooo?" Un fino sonido provino de la boca del rubio.

"BIEN! Te estás acercando!" Kurogane iba a silbar otra vez para enseñarle de nuevo cómo 'un hombre debe hacerlo', pero sus labios estaban muy secos. Distraídamente, se pasó la lengua sobre el labio superior, y luego por el inferior. Se detuvo al advertir cómo Fai observaba sus movimientos, profundamente embelesado. Kurogane sopló suavemente y esperó a que Fai lo intentara de nuevo.

"No…" Fai bajó la mirada hacia el fuerte pecho de Kurogane y murmuró, triste, "No… no puedo"

"Qué?"

"Tengo los labios demasiado secos," musitó.

"Pues HUMEDÉCELOS," Kurogane no entendía cual era el problema, hasta que los ojos de Fai reencontraron los suyos. La extraña mirada con la que el mago lo confrontó solo era interrumpida por su coqueto pestañeo.

"Tengo la lengua adolorida," Fai se inclinó hacia delante, expectante, los ojos entrecerrados. "Hazlo por mi, Kuu-sensei."

_Qué? La lengua adolorida? _Esa era la cosa más estúpida que Kurogane había escuchado! Estaba a punto de hacérselo saber, pero ya había empezado a inclinarse hacia adelante. Su mano sostuvo el rostro de Fai firmemente y su lengua le rozó los labios para humedecérselos. Se encontró a sí mismo demorando en el labio inferior de Fai, que había resultado ser tan suave y delicioso como aparentaba. Aflojó la mano en el mentón del mago y su lengua caliente avanzó un poco mas, pero…

Aparentemente la lengua "adolorida" de Fai no lo estaba lo suficiente como para abstenerse de tocar la de Kurogane antes de que se alejara. Antes de que Kurogane pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Fai presionó osadamente para unir sus labios. El otro hombre quedó petrificado por un momento mientras era besado, pero pronto sus propios labios respondieron al beso. El calor, que habían olvidado por estar entrenando, de pronto regresó más fuerte que nunca; aunque no detuvo el deseo de ambos por tener más contacto.

"K-Kuro...chi!" dejó escapar Fai por lo bajo, y como castigo su labio fue mordido. Kurogane lo estaba riñendo por utilizar ese estúpido nombre, incluso en un momento como ése. A Fai no pareció importarle la descarga de dolor que lo recorrió, y de hecho, pareció incitarlo aún más. Envolvió con los brazos el cuello de Kurogane, y rogó en silencio por que el otro violara su boca todavía más. Cuando la lengua de Kurogane se mezclaba apasionadamente con la de Fai, un fuerte sonido llegó a sus oídos.

Un silbido?

"Fui Fuuuuui!" Mokona observaba fijamente a los dos hombres bajo el árbol con una mirada que presumía de haberlo visto todo. Syaoran se encontraba detrás, viéndolos tontamente, incrédulo. "Así que para _eso_ te lo llevaste!"

Instantaneamente, Kurogane se apartó de Fai de un salto. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y lanzó su primera acusación, dirigiéndose a Fai. "Qué carajos estabas haciendo?"

"Ahhh… así que es mi culpa?" Fai seductoramente lo miró de reojo para contenerse de estallar en un ataque de risitas. La expresión en su cara llegó a ser inquietantemente grande y Kurogane no podia esconderse de ella. En vez de eso, corrió hacia Mokona y la tomó por las orejas.

"Y qué demonios estás mirando?" Kurogane sacudió a la conejuda criatura.

"…Negación." Contestó el bollo de carne, y ésta vez Fai no pudo contener la risa. Syaoran ya había desaparecido, con la intención de "ver cómo estaba la princesa," pero en realidad tratando de aniquilar la imagen de la lengua de Kurogane perdiéndose en la garanta de Fai.

Más tarde, Kurogane se negaría a hablar jamás de ese beso, o (si se veía forzado a comentar) él simplemente se justificaría echándole la culpa al crepitante calor, el mago pervertido, o a cualquier otra cosa menos a su propia lengua probando la boca ansiosa y encantadora de Fai…

* * *

Hyuu! 

**FIN**


End file.
